A knight's purpose
by Deadmen's Tales
Summary: Jaune and Blake had a past, Jaune knew about it, Blake didn't. When Jaune is hired to protect the Schnee heiress attending Beacon, he'll confront the young faunus about what happened in the past. soldier Jaune AU.
1. Chapter 1

The train sped along through the forest, passengers in the front cars sat and enjoyed the ride unknowing of the danger they would soon be in. The cars farther back were occupied by Atlas soldiers and mechs protecting experimental weaponry, lying in wait along the tracks were a group of White Fang members ready to ambush said train hoping to destroy the weapons before they could be used against them. "The train should be here soon, be ready." The leader of the group looked to his lieutenant as he readied his katana.

As the train rounded the corner the White Fang quickly and quietly boarded the train, slowly making their way through the cars taking out as many soldiers they could without making a sound. As they made it to the open cars they could hear a sergeant over the radio of a dead soldier commanding him to report in, they decided that it was time to go loud. Stepping out of the last covered car the grunts stepped out into position and opened fire, the number of atlas units was cut nearly in half before they could return fire.

Standing behind one of the crates the sergeant pulled his sidearm and started to return fire trying to drag a wounded soldier into cover all the while, the civilian passengers in the cars ahead of them couldn't hear the battle raging over the sound of the wind and engine of the train. The White Fang slowly made headway, but not without sustaining casualties of their own.

Stepping forward the leader of the terrorist attack squad walked through the hail of bullets without fear, as he approached the soldiers he unsheathed his weapon, cutting men down left and right. The sergeant having watched enough of his men die stepped from cover and charged toward the group of faunus attacking the train, pausing only to grab a machine gun from a fallen soldier. Running into the ranks of the faunus he tackled what a young woman who seemed to be giving orders to the rest of the white fang.

"Put your weapons down or she dies," the sergeant threatened as he stood up, the girl held before him like a shield his sidearm to the back of her head. The red haired leader turned toward him slowly pushing a deadman from the blade of his weapon.

"What makes you think you can kill her," the man said with a slight chuckle, "she wouldn't be here if she couldn't hold her own in a fight." As the soldier opened his mouth to respond he caught a glimpse of movement out the corner of his eye, a second later his breath left his body as he felt a blade pass through him and into the girl he held hostage, only for her to dissolve into shadow a second later.

"You should always watch you back," the girl whispered into his ear as she pulled the blade from his body, "it tends to be a good place for a sneak attack." The sergeant fell to the ground blood already pooling around him. "Now let's set that bomb and get off this train before the rest of the soldiers get here."

"There aren't anymore soldiers on this train my dear, only useless civilians." The man stated as he started to rig a bomb to blow, the girl looked at him with a shocked expresion. Walking forward she started to argue with the man about equality and morals, the man bleeding out on the floor found the irony of the situation almost laughable, almost.

Slowly dragging himself forward as to not draw attention to himself he made his way to the coupler that held the cars together, behind him an argument raged but he didn't care all that mattered right now was protecting the civies. As he got closer he heard the voices of the two faunus grow louder, it would make it easier for him to detach the cars if they were distracted.

Just as the girl was about to smack the red haired man she felt a sudden jolt, looking over she saw the soldier she had stabbed leaning against a console with his gun raised, before they could react he fired at them. One round grazed her feline ear, while two more slammed into her partner's back. "Looks like I could at least save some innocent people from you monsters," the man slowly slid down the the console, only once he hit the floor did she notice the other cars pulling ahead.

"Irritating human," the wounded faunus said as he stepped forward and leveled his shotgun at the man's chest, "why don't you just roll over and die."

"Adam, stop!" The girl rushed forward to stop him knocking his aim off course, causing the discharge to hit the soldier's left shoulder instead, turning it into what equated to ground beef and making him drop the grenade she had seen him prime as Adam had limped toward him. With a bloody smile the soldier rolled of the car and was swept away into the field beside the tracks, the girl jumped off after him followed by her partner. Moments later the grenade detonated, setting off the explosives on the train.

"You should have let me kill him Blake," Adam said as he walked over to her clearly angry, "we would've been able to get off the train in time either way."

"I don't care Adam, what is the matter with you?" Blake demanded as she looked him in the eyes just as angry, "I didn't sign up to kill innocent people, if we start doing that than we're no better than the people we're fighting to stop."

"Don't you dare compare me to those filthy humans," Adam seethed looking her dead in the eyes, for the first time she saw how the man she thought she'd loved had changed, the atlas soldiers were right, he really had become just another animal.

"I'm done Adam, I'm leaving," she stepped away and started to head off toward town. Adam stepped in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere my dear," he grabbed for her shoulder, only to have her dissolve as his hand made contact. Looking around he couldn't see her anywhere, "I'll find you Blake, you belong to me, and I will bring you back."

* * *

 **Two days later, Atlas military compound…**

"Were there any survivors?" The large man asked as he made his way through the complex, his white haired assistant close behind him.

"Only one General, the sergeant in charge of the guard squad. We found him half a mile from the train, he was badly injured but appears his aura was unlocked by the injuries, it kept him alive until we got there." The woman said as she followed the general through the halls toward the medical wing, "I think he might be too injured to resume active duty."

"Well, I'll just have to see for myself Miss Schnee, we need every soldier we can get." The general opened the door to the room the soldier was in, only to find the man sitting by the window cleaning his sidearm. "Sergeant!" The man stood up quickly, only to stumble and land on his knees. Slowly getting back to his feet he saluted the general and stood at attention.

"General Ironwood, sir." The soldier could barely stand, his strength of will the only thing keeping him up. The general was impressed, if only slightly, at the man's dedication. Unfortunately the man was obviously too injured to be an effective soldier, he regretted what he had to say next.

"It has come to my attention that you have been injured in a way that makes you unfit for active duty sergeant, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you will have to retire, Atlas appreciates your service." The general watched as the man deflated, a certain sadness settling over him before turning and leaving the room.

"I can still fight," the soldier said under his breath after the general left, hands shaking in frustration and exhaustion.

"I believe you still have your uses sergeant," the Schnee woman said getting his attention, he had forgotten she was there. "I have a different assignment for you, more of a personal favor really, but you will keep your military grade pay." Looking at her with a shocked kind of happiness he smiled.

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" He would agree to anything, his pay was the only thing he had to help his family out since his father had died on a hunting mission.

"I would like you to attend Beacon academy, under the guise as any random teen, to keep an eye on a VIP." She stated as he looked at her in confusion.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, who is the VIP?"

"I would like you to protect my younger sister Weiss, she has decided she wants to be a huntress. I won't lie to you, she is the only member of my family I truly care about and I don't wish to see her come to harm." Winter Schnee was looking at him with an honesty that was almost shocking.

"Of course Miss Schnee, I know the importance of family," he said with a sad smile as he thought of his sisters and mother back in Ansel. "I will gladly look after your sister."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly for a moment before once again returning to her look of discipline. "Well then, I believe you should head to your quarters than, sergeant. Because your flight for Ansel leaves in a few hours, and I thought you might want to tell your family what your new assignment is." Nodding the sergeant made his way to the barracks to pack as Winter Schnee left to return to her work.

* * *

The soldier looked up at the house with a nervous expression on his face, he hadn't been home in two years, not since his father's funeral. Slowly walking up to the door he knocked, "One second." The voice stirred up fond memories, as the door opened the woman stopped dead in her tracks to stare up at him.

"Hi mom, it's been a while hasn't it?" He smiled awkwardly at the woman in front of him, only to feel panicked as tears started to form in her eyes, she was obviously saddened by the number of injuries that covered his body.

"What happened to you, why are there so many bandages?" The tears fell freely as she looked upon the scarred face of her nineteen year old son, "Jaune Arc what happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune sat at the kitchen table with his mother, drinking coffee and talking about things that had gone on at the house during the three years he was in the military. "I'm so glad you're home now, your sisters have missed you a lot, they'll be so happy to know you're here." His mother smiled at him, but less than a month ago he'd been lying in his own blood beside a set of train tracks. If he had a choice between that and having to be at the mercy of is sisters, he'd go back to the tracks in a heartbeat, it would've been less terrifying.

"I'm sure they have been missing me, I'll have to make sure to spend time with them before I leave next week." As he lifted his cup to his mouth he had a sudden feeling of being in extreme danger, he looked over to his mother, only to flinch as he when he saw the look in her eyes. "What, I didn't tell you? I got a new job in Vale." His mother refused to say anything, simply waiting for him to explain himself, "Well I told you how I was discharged from Atlas, when that happened my commanding officer offered me a job guarding her younger sister."

"Jaune Miles Arc, please explain to me why you thought that leaving one dangerous job for another was a good idea." Jaune sat there looking toward his mother pondering a way to explain it in a way that wouldn't end with him in an early grave. His mother's eyes softened, "I worry about you Jaune, you just barely survived your last assignment, why do you want to do this?"

"Because, I want to make sure you have enough money for you and the girls," Jaune watched as his mother's eyes took on a sad, far away look. "Since dad died you haven't been getting enough money with only you working, I need to work to send you as much as I can. Nothing pays better than a dangerous job, and you know it." He sat there staring his mother in the eyes, challenging her to tell him otherwise.

"When did your eyes become so lifeless?" His mother's question startled him, he hadn't expected her to sound so forlorn, "it's like you died on that train but your body refuses to fall over." He watched as she tried to compose herself, wiping away tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Standing up she made her way over toward the door leading to the rest of the house. "Well where will you be going to protect this girl?" Jaune looked at her in surprise, taking a minute to answer her question.

"I'll have to enroll at Beacon as a student, I've already made a deal with the headmaster in order to attend." Jaune's mother nodded as she stood next to the doorway waiting for him to finish, "Ozpin told me that a former White Fang assassin will be attending Beacon, he tasked me with making sure they aren't there as a spy." His mother finished wiping the unshed tears from her eyes while she listened to his explanation

"Well Jaune before you go, remember you said you'd spend time with your sisters." Jaune instantly felt ice in his veins, he quickly started looking for a way to escape, but it was far too late. "Girls, Jaune's home!" Further in the house Jaune heard seven voices exclaim in joy, suddenly he wished he was back on the train.

* * *

Jaune sat in the back of the bullhead watching the other soon to be students of Beacon Academy, some looked nervous others looked confident and still others looked around more than likely sizing up people to form teams. He wasn't worried about team's his only concern was to find Winter's sister so he could assess the best way to protect her, so far as he could see she wasn't on the bullhead. 'She probably took a personal bullhead,' he thought to himself, his eyes shifting around looking for any possible threats. Shaking his head, he wrapped his hand around the only thing he brought with him, Crocea Mors, his father's weapon and Arc family heirloom. His mother had given to him as he was leaving, she wanted to have it as a reminder of who he was, a knight. "Yeah," he muttered to himself, "I'm a knight, heh, nothing more than a glorified soldier who belongs to another person."

"That's not true!" Jaune tensed as the words were all but yelled in his ear, looking to his left he saw a small girl in a hooded cape. "A knight is a hero someone who protects others no matter what the cost. If you're a knight than you're someone who others look up to and respect, you don't belong to anyone." Jaune shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle, the girl just looked toward him with an honest look that accomplished nothing more than to make him wonder how someone so innocent was a huntress.

"Ruby," another voice came from behind the girl, "who's your friend here?" Jaune's eyes slowly slid over to the other new person to disturb his peace. She was striking in her beauty, but he knew she wasn't to be taken lightly, if her apparent lack of a weapon was anything to go by. "Hi my name is Yang, I see you've already met my baby sister Ruby," out the corner of his eye he could see the young girl's cheeks take on a small blush of embarrassment at being called 'baby sister'. "What's your name?"

"Jaune, and I'm not her friend, she just came up to me and started talking." He looked up at the blonde girl with cold eyes waiting for her to take her sister and leave.

"Well," Yang said, drawing his attention, "why can't you two become friends? You already know each other's names, and we're all going to Beacon together. Ruby needs to make more friends anyway, plus maybe we could get to know each other a little better too." She gave him a quick wink, obviously thinking she'd get her way by pretending to flirt with him.

"No thanks," his response instantly made the smirk leave her face, "I have my own reasons for being here, none of which involve making friends. Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be landing soon and I need to find the headmaster as soon as I can." With no other words to either of the two girls standing near him, Jaune stood from his seat and made his way toward the doors so he could get of the bullhead as soon as he can. His motion sickness wasn't as bad as it used to be but it still caused him mild nausea. Looking out the window he could see Beacon in the distance, once they landed he'd have to find the Schnee girl as quick as he can.

"Hey, asshole!" The blonde girl he had just tried to get away from walked up to him, anger evident in her eyes. "Who do you think you are ignoring me, do I need to beat some sense into you?" She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, and in a split second her feet were several inches off the ground, his hand wrapped firmly around her throat.

"Let's get one thing clear," the venom in his voice contradicting the cold emotionless look in his eyes, "I don't know you, and you sure as hell don't know me. You don't get to decide who I'm friends with, I don't give a fuck how tough you are where you come from, but remember one thing. No matter how strong you are, you are not invincible. You might be able to fight, but sooner or later you'll come up against something you can't beat, and while you lay there dying because you rushed in, you'll being wishing you had learned to think things through." He released Yang and watched her drop to the floor, gasping as she tried to regain her breath. Looking around he could see the others on the bullhead look at him with a terrified glint in their eyes, amongst them he saw her sister rush to her side to make sure she was okay glaring at him in hatred. "That's a lesson I learned not long ago when my recklessness led to the deaths of people who trusted me with their lives, you should learn it before you lose someone you care about."

Blake stood in the crowd watching as the dead eyed man looked down on the girl he had nearly strangled, lecturing her on how she needed to think about the consequences of her actions, and the need to think about how to handle different situations. She had to admit he was right, everyone had to learn how to think before they act if they wanted to survive, especially if they were hunters and huntresses. Even if he did fill her a weird sense of dread, she had come to the realization that he would be a valuable teammate if for no other reason than his reflexes and keen thinking skills. This blonde man looked to be skilled, his eyes were constantly searching for threats, he stood with one hand poised ready to grab the sword slung over his back if he needed it. He obviously had some kind of combat experience, he wasn't an expert yet, if the scars spread across his face and arms were any indication, but he knew enough to stay alive. 'I think I just found the first member of my team,' the thought brought a smile to her face.

* * *

When the bullhead landed most the students immediately ran down the platform to escape the terrifying blonde man with a sword, running past a stern looking woman holding a dufflebag who appeared to be waiting for someone. "Mister Arc," she looked toward Jaune as he stepped off the bullhead, "my name is Glynda Goodwitch, I'm here to deliver the equipment you requested, and to inform you that Professor Ozpin won't be able to speak to you until after he gives his speech to the new students."

"Thank you, I appreciate you delivering my things and the message." Jaune took the bag out of Glynda's hand, giving her a nod. After returning the gesture she turned and walked away, Jaune checked his supplies to make sure Winter had sent everything he'd asked for, happy that he was well prepared he looked up at the school and took a deep breath. "Time to find the girl and get ready for the next four years." As he walked down the path leading to the main building on campus he was unaware of the eyes that followed him. One set was golden belonging to a disguised faunus with a plan to recruit the former soldier, and the other set was lilac belonging to an angry blonde hellbent on getting back at him for humiliating her.

In the distance another ship was arriving, on the ship was an heiress who saw Beacon as a way to prove herself as a capable huntress and team leader.


	3. Chapter 3

Ozpin looked up from his desk as he heard the door to his office open, Glynda walked in with Jaune following close behind, his weapon and duffle bag both slung across his back. "Sergeant Arc, nice to meet you," he said as he stood and started toward the former soldier, "how was your trip?"

"I hated it, I suffer from slight motion sickness," Jaune said as he shook the headmaster's hand, "it makes me kinda irritable and I may or may not have attacked another student." This caused Glynda's head to snap toward him, no one had told her. "I didn't hurt her, though I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to get back at me for it."

"Well as long as you take steps as to not repeat said event I'm sure it well be fine," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "what student was it?"

"I think she said her name was Yang, blonde, way too much confidence." Ozpin's eyed him with a knowing smirk, while to the side he could see Glynda facepalm and shake her head. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"I'm sure it will be fine, the reason I had you come talk to me was to ask why you were discharged." Jaune looked at the headmaster with clear annoyance.

"You know why old man, I know for a fact that Winter sent you a report with all the details." Jaune suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground, looking to the side to see an irritated Glynda with her riding crop pointed toward him.

"I don't care who you are, you well show Ozpin some respect you…" Glynda stopped as Ozpin raised his hand.

"It's fine Glynda, he is correct I did in fact get the file he spoke of. I just wanted to hear it from you Sergeant." Glynda let Jaune drop to the ground with a chilling look.

"Thanks, and if you must know after the incident on the train I had gone through enough trauma to activate my aura and semblance. My semblance is a form of aura manipulation so powerful I can literally either drain someone of their aura, or basically turn it into a bomb to destroy them from the inside." Jaune took a second to allow the information to sink in. Ozpin showed no reaction, while Glynda took a step back with wide eyes, "when I rolled off the train I hit my head on a rock giving me a concussion, when I came to I saw three men in white uniforms, in a panic I thought they were white fang." He stopped talking when he saw the horror in Glynda's eyes, "you can probably see how that ended, after all was said and done, Ironwood deemed me too dangerous to serve, Winter took the opportunity to hire me as a bodyguard."

"I see, well I had another reason to talk to you as well, I wanted to inform you that a former white fang member also enrolled this year," Jaune's eyes hardened and started toward the elevator, only to be stopped by Glynda's semblance, "before you storm off, I'll have you know she doesn't know I'm privy to the knowledge, and she seems to have completely renounced her old ways."

"Who is it?" Jaune demanded his eyes never losing their menacing look.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information." Ozpin calmly answered, "I would appreciate it if you didn't cause any problems."

"If she threatens Weiss I won't hesitate to kill her, otherwise I'll leave her alone." Jaune hit the button for the elevator and turned back to Ozpin for one last remark, "I'm trusting you old man, if only for the fact that you're probably the only one here who could kill me."

"I think he maybe a problem sir." Glynda looked over at the headmaster, he simply took a sip of coffee and smiled knowingly toward her.

"I think he'll be an entertaining addition to the student body."

"You shouldn't let your entertainment be what decides the safety of our students," Glynda looked more irritated as the headmaster laughed, "you do realize Miss Belladonna was the one who tried to kill the Sergeant on the train, don't you sir?" Ozpin stopped laughing immediately.

"I may have made a mistake," he looked up at the blonde witch before him, "let's just hope he doesn't recognize her."

* * *

The locker room was bustling as he stepped through the door, there were people running back and forth trying to get ready. Shaking his head he started toward his locker, on the way he noticed the snow white hair of his target standing in front of his locker talking to someone who seemed kinda familiar. Walking up to them he heard could tell that the red head seemed nervous, the somewhat evil smile on Weiss' face didn't help matters much. As he got closer he noticed Weiss stop talking to give him a suspicious look.

"Can we help you?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We only just met and already you're acting hostile, nice." The deadpan expression on his face perfectly conveying his mood.

"Well I was having a conversation with Miss Nikos, and you interrupted it."

"Hello." The redhead smile politely and gave a small wave.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he replied before looking back to Weiss, "and if you must know I was trying to get to my locker."

"Then why don't you get to it and leave us alone." The smaller of the two girls all but spat at him.

"Because, princess, you're standing in front of it." Not waiting for a reply he pushed past her, carefully avoided pushing the redhead, and opened his locker.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know we were in your way," the taller one (Nikos right) said with a distressed look.

"Hey, no problem, you were being polite," pulling a white military jacket out of his locker and pulling it on, "she was being rude, I'd have thought Winter's little sister would have more manners."

"Excuse me, just how do you know my sister?" The indignant look on her face was enough to make him chuckle.

"Well let's just say I've had the pleasure of working under her for the last couple of years." He smiled as Weiss' face flushed as she misinterpreted his words.

"What?!" She all but screeched. Instead of answering he simply pointed to the insignia on his shoulder showing his former rank. "Oh, you were a soldier."

"Yep," turning around while placing his sword across his back and placing his sidearm in the holster on his left thigh, "by the way I didn't catch your full name Miss Nikos."

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." She smiled as she extended her hand, he took a firm grasp and shook.

"Likewise."

"Wait, you don't know who she is?" Weiss looked at him incredulous.

"Not really she seems familiar, is she famous?"

"She was Mistral's arena fighting champion four years in a row, what have you been living under a rock." There was real anger in her voice.

"No I've spent the last three years getting shot at by white fang, and fighting grimm. Keeps me a little distracted." His face showed the sarcasm, behind him Pyrrha chuckled into her hand.

"Well, that's fine I'm not a champion anymore just another student." Before Weiss could make a come back the speakers chimed in.

"Would all first year students report to the cliffs for initiation." Miss Goodwitch's voice filled the room.

"Well, well, they're playing our song, see you girls out there." With that he left them behind one looking irritated, the other with a small smirk. This was going to be fun.

 **AN: Holy fuck I'm back, I would've posted sooner but I had a lot of shit going on with my family, not to mention I had to rewrite this like 8 fucking times. The next chapter is going to be the confrontation, and I'll try to get it posted sooner than 3 months from now but now promises. Until next folks.**

 **P.S. Why is this so popular, I wrote it and even I think It's garbage.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune looked around the forest, scanning for any grimm or other students. Even from his spot up in the tree he couldn't see much, the foliage much too thick, pulling Crocea Mors from the tree he started down from where he'd caught himself after being launched. As soon as he set foot on the ground he pulled his compass from the pocket of his jacket, Ozpin had said the ruins were in the north. After getting his heading, he started off hoping to run into Weiss along the way, it'd be easier for him if became her partner but he'd make do with who ever he ended up with.

Not even ten minutes later he could hear rustling in the brush, calmly he pulled his weapon from his back not even bothering to free the blade just as a beowolf burst from the bushes to his left, dodging it's first strike he proceeded to blugen it to death with the sheath of Crocea Mors. After the beast started to dissolve he replaced his weapon and reached into his pocket once again, this time he pulled a pack of cigarettes and lit one taking a long draw before heading north once again

* * *

Ruby was running as fast as she could, quite an impressive speed given her semblence, she was determined to find her sister. She only knew a few people here and didn't really want to be partnered with any of them Weiss was too angry, and that Jaune guy seemed like he had a few screws loose. She was quite honestly a little afraid of him, he had stopped Yang without any real effort on his part, and even their dad hadn't been able to do that and he trained her. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone up ahead, bursting through the undergrowth she skid to a stop, with the barrel of a gun against her head.

"Oh," Jaune said as he re-holstered his sidearm, "it's Ruby right?"

"Y-yeah, and you're Jaune, we met on the bullhead." Ruby looked up at him scared to say something that might set him off.

"Ah, yeah sorry about that, I was having a bad day, now we need to find the ruins." Stepping past Ruby she flinched when he patted her on the head, "come on kid let's go."

"Hey, I'm not a kid I drink milk." Ruby stated proudly, Jaune just chuckled and kept moving, pouting Ruby followed after him. "You know smoking's bad for you." Ruby stated as she saw the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I can guarantee you, I've been through worse than a coughing fit pipsqueak." He said over his shoulder, Ruby made a noise of irritation at the nickname.

"You don't have to be mean, I just thought I would let you know smoking's bad, my dad always told me to never do it." Ruby crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah I wouldn't know, my dad's been dead since I was a kid, never really was around much before then either." Jaune said without looking back, Ruby looked at him a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ruby stopped in her tracks, her gaze firmly on the ground.

"It's okay, you didn't know." He turned and placed his hand on her head, "come on munchkin, we still need to get a relic."

Ruby brought her gaze back to the man in the white military long coat, 'maybe he's not as crazy as I thought.'

* * *

Weiss couldn't be happier, upon landing she didn't have to walk far before finding a partner, Pyrrha Nikos walked behind her a clear look of disappointment on her face.

"I'm so glad we became partners, with our skills we will be the best team at Beacon." Weiss exclaimed proudly.

"I'm sure we'll be near the top, but there might be people more skilled than us here, best not to get our hopes up." Pyrrha replied in a slightly strained voice, Weiss didn't notice her tone and simply thought her humble. Before either could speak again a group of grimm burst from the treeline. They drew their weapons and prepared for a fight, only for the creatures to run past them.

"Get back here, I'm not done with you yet!" The former soldier they had met that morning sprinted by firing a handgun at the retreating beasts, as they got out of range he smirked before pressing the button on the side of the gun. The rounds that he had fired into the backs of the grimm detonated incinerating the beasts in seconds.

"Jaune, wait for me!" Ruby yelled as she cleared the treeline, how did he run faster than her? She stepped from the foliage breathing heavily as she, looked at her partner. Jaune pulled a magazine from a pouch on his hip before reloading his handgun, place the empty one where had removed the full. "How is it you're calm one second and crazy the next?" She asked neither of them noticing the two girls off to the side.

"Oh Ruby, I'm always crazy. I'm just good at hiding it." He replied with a smirk, hearing someone scoff to their left the two turned. "Oh, hi Weiss and Pyrrha, how long have you been there?" He smirking at them, Weiss rolled her eyes and Pyrrha chuckled into her fist.

"Can't you take this seriously Arc? Initiation is supposed to be about showing what we know." Weiss stated folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"Really now? I thought it was supposed to determine our teams and partners. Usually a school, combat or otherwise, use test to see what we know." He said back, earning chuckles from Pyrrha and Ruby, and an irritated look from Weiss.

"Well," Pyrrha interrupted before the heiress and the soldier started really arguing, "now that there's four of us we should be able to make it to the ruins with much less hassle."

"Pyrrha's right, follow me." Weiss stated proudly, she had just turned to start walking when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Jaune smirking at her. "What?"

"You're going the wrong way." He said simply.

"How do you know that? I'll have you know I was taught how to tell direction from the position of the sun." She crossed her arms and glared at him, until he pulled a compass from his pocket and showed her she was head south not north.

"I think my compass would disagree with you, plus it's still morning, if you were heading north the sun would be on your right not left." He said, no condescension in his voice. Weiss blushed realizing he was right and she had been leading Pyrrha in the opposite direction from the ruins. "Don't worry, it's an easy mistake for your first time being in the wilderness."

* * *

When they arrived at the ruins they were just in time to see four more students fighting a deathstalker, weapons drawn they charged into help. Even with the eight of them attacking and keeping the deathstalker from focusing on anyone specifically they weren't doing much damage, and they couldn't run because Jaune's group had yet to get their relics.

"Weiss," Jaune called as he dodged the grimm's stinger by mere inches, "can you freeze it in place?"

"Maybe, but it'll only be for a few seconds." The heiress replied as she readied her dust.

"That's all I need." He replied. Weiss fired her dust at the grimm as it brought its claws done freezing them to the ground. Taking his only chance Jaune dropped his sword before sprinting toward its face, hands glowing with aura. Just as Ruby was about to yell at him, he brought his hand together over his head before bringing them down on the beast's head.

A shockwave of aura erupted from his hand, blowing a hole in the beat's face killing it instantly. He turned back to the others a smile on his face, before he fell to his hand and knees, vomiting blood.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed running to his side. He raised his hand to stop her short.

"Don't worry. Just a recent injury reminding me I'm not indestructible." He sat back against the ice that still held the decaying grimm's claws. "Just need to rest for a minute. Why don't you go grab our relic, I'll catch up in a second."

"Are you sure?" She asked, he might have attacked Yang on the bullhead yesterday, but he was still her partner and she didn't want him to be hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This has happened a couple of times since my injury." He smiled, slight pain still showing on his face.

Still a bit hesitant Ruby nodded and walked over to the ruins with Weiss and Pyrrha, Yang followed to talk to her and the oriental boy stood talking to the short ginger some ways away.

"So," Jauned turned to the source of the voice, eyes hardening as he looked at the dark haired girl causing her to flinch, "how did you get injured?" She had asked more out of wanting something to say to the man who had killed a deathstalker with a single hit, then curiosity.

"Well I'm surprised you don't know," he said with venom in his voice, gaining a look of confusion from the girl. Lifting his shirt to show a jagged stab wound on his chest, "I mean you're the one who stuck the blade in my back." A look of terrified understanding that crossed her face as she realize why his voice was so familiar, he was a man she thought dead, and he knew her secret.

* * *

 **AN: Holy shit I'm back! Over a year without an update, I sincerely apologize for that. I'm not going to sit here and rant about my problems, so I'll just say some shit came up with my family and my life is pretty fucking hectic right now. I'm not going to promise more frequent updates because my life isn't going to settle down anytime soon, but I'll try. Until next time dear readers, remember to enjoy the good things in your life, because you never know when they'll go away.**


End file.
